A Technicality
by Mr.Claude
Summary: Anastasia is a cop who was harassed by Fredrick as a child, now that he's back for more blood shes to be put in charge of a investigation that's tracking him. However, her constant nightmares keep getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Wah~!

Hello everyone who reads my crap :]

This is my first Freddy Krueger story, because I finally built up enough courage to give his character a try~

Flames are welcomed, how else am I going to get better right?

Anyway since I feel like I have to explain this story, It starts as a dream

My Oc Anastasia is remembering things from her child hood and yatta, yatta

DISCLAIMER; I do not own ANOES

I do not own FREDDY KRUEGER.

I only own Anastasia & Joey

R&R

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my humble abode sweetheart, what do you think?" A tall man by the name of Fred spread his arms out wide reviling the confines of his boiler room with a smile to a young caramel skinned girl behind him; her name was Anastasia and he worked near her school.<p>

Anastasia had agreed to follow Freddy into the factory because he claimed to know a game she never played before she loved playing games and took his bragging as a challenge like most individuals as young as she, would. "It's nice ..." the child replied with a finger lightly grazing her plump lower lip. This looked nothing like a house; Large, Red with no sunlight she pondered and began to compare it to her own: Small, Light blue, with many windows. "Is this where you play your games?" she tilted her head to the side with a bit of innocent charm allowing one of her thick messy brown braids to just barely sweep the edge of her shoulder.

Fred wanted to touch her hair, it was curly and thick, he just wanted to run his hands through it then yank it right out if her little head.

"Oh yes, I play all my games here; hide and seek, tag, ring around the rosy...Skin the cat" he listed all the children's games he knew then gave a backwards glance towards the girl to see if she had taken any interest none so far she just stood there staring at his back with her wonderful hazel eyes, not yet showing any signs of fear or suspicion. She just waited like an obident dog would for a treat that was soon to come.

"But!" The man turns around and holds one of his pale rough looking hands out to her. "Lets go play the one I was talking about earlier first."

Ana placed her own hand onto the palm of his and smiled with a look of satisfaction . "Okay." she nodded and he practically dragged her forward hearing the words of approval, they passed smoking pipes and trudged through a narrow rail way with large scary looking machinery on each side. Little Anastasia was beginning to consider asking him to take her home and forget about this 'game' for now but before she could work up the Courage he stopped and pulled her forward next to him.

In front of them stood a room, two simple steps down from the level they were on now, it was illuminated just enough for their human eyes to make out shape and vague details of the small space, of course Fred knew it like the back of his hand and began carefully directing the small girl inside. "Come on it's in there." he urged her feet with his words and she accepted without any question. Anastasia trusted Fred, He was nice and greeted her almost everyday at school she'd actually gotten excited when he asked her over to play, plus he was an adult and there was no reason for her mother to worry if she was with the man right?

"Alright, sit down here"

"Where?"

"Here" The dark haired male presses down on both her shoulders and she plops right down on a dust coated mattress which squeaked loudly in response. "Mr, Fred..?" "Hm?" he had taken off his work coat and tossed it onto the steel floor after taking a spot on the makeshift bed next to her. "Are we going to play now..?" Ana was beginning to get inpatient but would never completely badger or annoy she didn't want him to change his mind because she decided to miss behave.

"Don't worry I didn't forget, I just have to explain the rules so you know." leaning out from the foggy darkness Fred grazes his hand against the child's cheek, along the skin of her collar bone, then back to her smooth face.

_Slow down Freddy keep a steady pace_, he knew exactly what to do and how to do it he just couldn't help himself. Already the smell of her thick crimson blood was wafting through the air he breathed.

"First off, this game is for two very special friends to play do you want to be my special friend Ana?" his voice became very low and careful, so much so that the sounds of dripping water behind them was the loudest noise to be heard. "N-no." her head lowered then jerked to the side in an attempt to shake his hands away. "I want to go home." her light carefree voice now had a hint of fear in it Freddy liked this, he licked his lips in excitement.

_How adorable. How...Disgusting._

"Ana..If I take you home, i'll have no one to play with. I'll be all alone" he began coaxed in the saddest voice he could muster trying to guilt the child into staying, his hand previously dropped from her face now lay open in her lap just below the hem of her dress. She fell for it easy, "Will you take me home after?"

_..._  
><em>No.<em>

"As soon as were done."

**One.**

Upon the dark cherry wood nightstand sat an old school alarm clock with the time 9:29 blinking in a bright red glow, when the clock read 9:30 it began to rumble and make a loud screeching like noise that echoed throughout the room getting louder and louder with every passing second.

"Mommy... mommy."

A young boy called from the door, over and over until his tired parent sat up from her bed in a panic and practically smacked the alarm clock into oblivion. It stopped ringing an the room was filled with morning silence once again. "Morning Mommy!" he chimes happily giving the tan skinned woman a excited wave "Mm, Hey Joelle come 'er" she beacons with quite a smile on her face even though her breath was still heavy.

Joelle nods and skips right to her side, his shoulder length hair in loose messy bed head curls bouncing back and forth. A sure sign that he had just gotten out of bed himself. "Now that your up, can we make pancakes? The ones with the chocolate in them." he gave her his best puppy eyes but she was a tad confused by his question.

"Don't you have school today Joey? Your still in your Pj's and it's pass nine." sure, she was a little late herself but he knew the drill and she didn't want him in the habit of lazing around durning the week. "It's always good to develop healthy habits early" in the very helpful words of one of her parenting books.

"No! It's Sunday! I don't have school till tomorrow! Please, before Ms, Manning comes over and you have to leave!"

Ms Manning was Joelle's baby sitter, she was an older lady with salt and pepper hair and a strict attitude. He might not have been too fond of her but his mother on the other hand loved her to death.

"Well kiddo I hate to break it to ya' but i've got lots of work to do today and I'm already running late, so you'll have cook them when the sitter gets here." Shrugging she slides out of bed an heads for the door, old wooden floors creaking under her bare feat. The woman was tall, slender with a wild head full of brown hair that perfectly shaped her face and hazel eyes.

"But mommy! She doesn't let me put anything fun in them" he pouted, following her like a hungry stray. "It's too early for chocolate anyway babe' she's a smart lady. Now go watch some cartoons or something until I finish" and with that she makes a beeline for the bathroom closing the door softly behind herself. When she was sure her son was far enough down the hall not to hear, she let out an aggravated growl. Anastasia had been having the most disturbing nightmares lately about the past and they were interfering an awful lot with her sanity, Springwood didn't need anymore lunatics that constantly bitched about seeing Fred Krueger in their dreams at night.

"Look Ana.." She began, running a shaky hand over her tired face. "Fred is gone, he can't hurt you anymore.." taking a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror above the bathroom sink she closed the one woman argument with a nod and strips for her shower.

Sitting at the kitchen table Joelle waited for his mother to finish getting dressed, he had two worn looking action figures in his hand and was banging them against each other shouting out childishly violent statements and making shooting noises that sounded far from the real thing. In the background there was the faint chime of a door bell but he didn't pay it any mind.

"Yeah! I know I'm sorry I didn't get off to a good start this morning. Yes. Yes. Ok! I understand..be there in a few- ah hang on." Anastasia stood at the phone in the living room that was attached to the wall, the long wire coil wrapped around her finger like a snake. "Joelle! Don't you hear the bell? - Go answer the door!" she snapped at him and he stood reluctantly trudging towards the entrance of the house.

"Who is it?" "Manning." "Sorry I don't know you- Ouf!"

Quickly the boys mother knocked him right out the way and unlocked the door allowing the older woman in. "I am so sorry! I was getting dressed, then the phone started ringing and I cant hear a thing upstairs. You weren't out there long right?" Ana apologized sheepishly making up all kinds of excuses not wanting to upset the hired help which was desperately needed.

"I was out there long enough, now if you want to keep your job I suggest you get a move on, and do something with your hair! My lord its everyday with this.." Manning swept her boney fingers through Ana's tangled mess patting it down until it was partially flat on her head. "Eh, thank you.. I'll be back same time." she grabs her keys from it's suspended hook and slinks past the door onto the porch. "I love you Joey, please behave for mommy." after blowing him a loving kiss, Anastasia waltzes down the stone path wedged unevenly between the grass of a not so green lawn to her car that was parked out front...

Before getting in, she glances at the old boarded up house across the street trying hard to ignore the ominous children jumping rope and playing ball.

1,2 Freddys coming for you~

When Anastasia was younger she wanted to be a model, she wanted to leave Springwood and travel around the world. Then reality set in; she wasn't good looking enough to peruse her dream job, Money was tight and traveling wasn't an option, plus the moment she found out she was pregnant she knew she had to stay... Her family was here and she needed as much help as she could get.

So without much other choice available Ana joined the police force like her father had done before he passed and brought a house on Elm St. she'd gotten a pretty good deal on it because of the whole Krueger scare not to mention some kid died a couple of years ago in an accident upstairs but hey, a deal was a deal right?

Cup of coffee in one hand and a poppy seed bagel with butter in the other, Officer Ana leans back in her desk chair trying to get everything together mentally before her superiors arrived. Across from her sat her partner they had been on the phone earlier that morning he was always looking after her.

His name was Brandon Davidson, they'd known each other since kindergarten, and had been best friends ever since.

"Hey, you look tired. Long night?" The man questioned rubbing the bottom of his freshly shaved chin, usually his partner was full of energy and by now she'd be telling funny stories about Joey or whatever she watched on television the night before.

"Yeah.. I've been having these dreams lately, So they've been keeping me up. Nothing big." She shrugs and exhales dramatically. "I thought this type of thing only happened to kids yah' know" It was true lately a lot of teens were complaining about bad nightmares even claiming that their lifes were in danger but they rarely got these storys from any adults.

"They aren't about..Him are they?

Who?" Ana took a sip of her hot drink and avoided (Or rather tried to avoid) all eye contact with Brandon.

"Freddy? I remember when-""Ah, Brandon look I'm glad you care and all but I got more important things to worry about."

He gave her a sad look but easily shook it away, he knew better then to try and poke at the problem. Hopefully she'd take care of it on her own. "Anyway, here's today's agenda. Same old crap."

"What do you expect? Nothing happens in this shit hole of a town." she snorted kicking her feet up on her desk.

"Aha, you got that right."

They both shared a quick laugh until they were interrupted by a young male hovering around the doorway looking frantic, he was nothing more then a rookie really..had just moved to SpringWood from the city because he couldn't handle it. "Uh, ..The chief wants to see us all in a few hours... Say's It's important."

"What? He run out of doughnuts again?" The two shared another laugh, but this was no joke.

The head of their force never called meetings mainly because there were only about ten officers (Five each shift) and the biggest thing they've ever faced was a few rowdy party's and drunk drivers.

An Important meeting meant something serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read on I'd like to thank; **Darkness Takes Over **For helping me and taking the time to be constructive with their reviews.  
>Also I'd like to thank anyone else who reads. (Don't worry guys I've fixed my numerous grammar errors)<strong>

******Side note" You've probably noticed that I switched up the chapters and etc. I'd rather have a few long chapters then millions of short ones.  
>Also! By suggestion I'm going try and include some characters from the movie as best as I can. Which means i'll have to alter a few things about the nightmare on elm street world to go with it. Don't worry! Nothing too crazy !<strong>

**Anyway that's all I needed to say Thanks for trading. **

* * *

><p>Minutes ticked on slowly, Hours passed by as Brandon and Ana sat anxiously at their desks awaiting any public calls of distress but nothing happened... all the lines were painfully silent. Which, in an officers case should have been good news. The two of them badly needed a distraction something to occupy them.. all day since breakfast they'd been silently dreading that meeting, fearing it, awaiting it like the results of an important test that you know you've failed.<p>

"Flynn, Davidson, Meetings in the Chiefs office." A fellow co worker of theirs knocked on the window of the wooden door causing both adults to jump up in shock. "Right, coming."

When they got to the room Ana looked rather surprised at how many people were there, not only had the street officers been called but even the individuals of the night shift who are even more lax and had less to do then they did were sitting there. Everyone looked particularly stressed and irritated, even the second in command; Marvin a normally kind man with blonde hair and a sweet personality had a bad aura about him. He was standing in the front of the room by the door and had to step aside to allow the last group inside, his bright blue eyes scanned them over in disgust like they were a bunch of filthy rats.

"Chief can't be serious, gathering all the officers? That means no ones on patrol right now!." He growled, his voice sounded like he'd been yelling too much lately.

"Well its for everyone to hear at once, T-thats why." A smaller and less hoarse voice countered from the back of the room where Rick, The rookie from earlier was sitting stiffly. Everyone turned to gaze in his direction which made him shift uncomfortably. ".. That's what he told me.."

"Did I ask you to speak? Your lucky to be here with that pansy ass of yours-" Marvin was beyond irritated and no one else dared to say a thing.

"Hey! Let's just relax until the man gets here alright? Were working ourselves up over bull shit!" Brandon said pulling out a chair to sit in he was probably the most calm of them all. Anastasia who stood to the right of him didn't utter a word she was too exhausted to contribute, all of this was so ignorant in her opinion fighting over nothing at all. The only thing she cared about was the reason behind this.

Marvin rolled his eyes. "Where the fuck is he anyway?" As if to answer his question the door flung open and a large man passed through slamming it shut behind him, he looked up taking a moment to inspect the faces of everyone in the room; Tired, Stressed out, angry, he almost didn't know where to begin with a crowd like that.

"Sir, finally! what's this all about." Of course the second in command spoke first, which made the Chief hesitate for just a moment or two before replying: "I'm sorry to call you all in such short notice but I thought I'd share with you that in the pass month or so, I've gotten reports and parent complaints about their teens having horribly realistic nightmares" everyone groaned in unison and a few mumbles of: 'not this shit again' 'I could have taken off today' 'They're just dreams!' 'Throw 'em in Westin' Filled the air.

"And now.." The man raised his voice to over talk the others. "All of those kids are dead, brutally murdered in ways none of you can imagine" the noisy complaints fell silent at once and the officers began to swap looks of worry and confusion. Sighing the chief tosses a brown folder on his desk it flies open and pictures of gruesome scenes fly to the floor, some turn away unable to stare at the dead youth that they dared to call crazy not to long ago.

"We haven't got anything, no evidence, no leads. Just a name." He continued, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly, this is where the bomb drops.

"A name? Who?" Rick spoke up again "surely this thing should be solved clues or not, A name makes everything easier especially in such a small town right?"

"Your right son." But the Chief simply shook his head contradicting all praise, wishing things were that easy around here. "Any other time it would be but were dealing with... him."

Silence.

Anastasia felt a wave of fear wash over her, she knew it! That horrible man was back, but how? It didn't make any sense to her and she refused to admit his return so quickly. "Is this some kind of twisted joke? Your blaming these deaths o-on a sick fuck that's been dead for years!" She glared at each and every soul in the room with eyes full of pain. "There's no way and hell I'm going to sit here and watch you make a fool of Springwood, Chief! FREDDY KRUEGER IS DEAD."

The woman's outburst along with the mention of sent chills up all of their spines, Rick had his head down clutching his own forearms, Marvin occupied himself by picking up the folder and its disturbing contents, Brandon stared right at Ana his mouth opening and closing but not a peep came out and the Chief well he simply talked right over her. "I want some of you to switch to the night shift, since teenagers are the main target they'll be the ones we keep eyes on. Got it?"

Everyone nodded there were no groans of defiance this go around.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ana interrupted again. "Were fighting against a dead guy! Basing these murders off of psychotic lies and slander!" The head officer said nothing he didn't even acknowledge her.

Noticing this Brandon stood from his seat and grabbed his best friends hand gently yanking her towards him. "Ana please! Just be quiet and go with it."

'Just be quiet and go with it...'

'Just be quiet ...'

'And go with it...'

Anastasia pushed Brandon as hard as her slender arms would allow, he fell right down into the metal office chair which slammed into the wall behind them dropping him to the floor. It didn't take long for some one to grab the woman but she easily slipped from their grip. "Damn Just relax, Flynn" The second in command held his hands up in a half hearted surrender.

"Oh up yours Marvin, call me when you've all got some sense!" Not wanting to spend another second in the room she leaves violently shutting the door behind herself.

Chief exhaled dramatically. "That's it for today."

Three

Anastasia angrily strutted down the hall her thick black heels clicked loudly against the polished floors, she felt hazy and unnerved. This whole damn town just couldnt forget about Freddy they couldn't just delete him from their minds and move on. No, now they were blaming him for murders! It could easily just be a copy cat or an animal of some kind why not investagate before jumping to crazy conclusitions? "I can't believe them." with a shake of her head Ms Flynn turns into her office taking a seat then laying her head down on the desk, she glances at her watch; 12:30 where had the time gone?

Being as tired as she was it only took Ana a few mintues to close her eyes and drift off...

When she reopened them she wasn't in her office, instead she was standing in a dark room lit dimly by the dusty lamp that stood directly across from her on a stack of crates. The walls were faded and gray stained by suspisous blotches of red and sounds of heavy machinery could be heard in the distance. "W-where am I?" she didnt expect a reply of any kind really but something about this place was far too familiar for her liking. The crisp stale air mixed with the smell of rusting metal made her cover her nose with the top cloth of her shirt like a mask, how did she end up in this place anyway?

"Stop it, That hurts! Stop.." The voice of a child halted her train of thought, it sounded so afraid but there was also laughing a mans laughter that sounded devious and scary . Without thinking twice she heroically followed the voice spreading her hands out infront of her to keep from running into anything, the further she went the darker it became she followed the call deeper and deeper into the very bowles of the place until a large figure came into view. "No.. Don't!"Ana blinked the sight before her was unbelievable; There was a man tall and strong with knifes in his hand he was standing over a little girl carving into her body like a thanks giving turkey. The girls hazel eyes were low badly swolen due to crying and from the corner of her open mouth a thick trail of glistening crimson blood pooled all the way down to her round chin. "Princess, Princess why are you crying?" The man mocked raising his blades towards her again, he licked his bottom lip anxious to kill. Ana wanted to help, she wanted to save the poor girl but her feet were glued to the floor and she couldnt move a muscle.

"No! Get off of her! No no no! AHH!"

"Flynn! FLYNN! What the hell!" Cheif grabbed Anastasia by her shoulders, shaking her violently as she screamed Brandon was right behind him they had both came running after hearing her yell. "Flynn! God dammit wake up! Wake up!" her eyes shot open as wide as sausers sweat dripped from her forehead and her breath hitched. "C-Cheif! Brandon! That little girl! we have to save her! hes going to kill her if we dont do something quick.!"

Both men looked at eachother confused, Brandon speaks first. "What are you talking about? What little girl?" he asks taking a step closer to her. Ana slamed her hand down on the desk getting frustrated with them. "The girl in the room, There was this guy ontop of her! With a handful knives and..-" she stopped taking a moment to examine the looks on both her co workers faces they were tense but not very alarmed at all.

"You see what I mean Cheif? Shes been like this for a while now and I just dont think its healthy." Brandon rubbed the back of his head, black strands of hair coil around his fingers as he does.

The Chief places one of his strong wrinkled hands on the woman's bony shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. "Freddy's trying to get in your head Flynn, just like the kids. They all experienced the same thing." his expression turns serious and hard. "Listen to me, I want you to help us catch the son of a bitch your the only one out of all of us that has nightmares so I'm going to put you in charge of all Freddy related matters."

Automatically she looks to Brandon, who nods to reassure her. "He could really be hurting people Ana, this'll help alot."

Anastasia inhaled deeply sucking in as much air as her lungs could bare before releasing, if she backed out of this just because she was afraid then it would probably only get worst. It was time to face that fear. "Alright i'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

******See, I didn't I've just been distracted by Xbox live and Kino Der Toten for the past month or so.  
>Excuses excuses right?<br>****Anyways heres that chapter, Next one comes whenever I hope soon.**

**Yes! if you notice I did slip in a few movie characters but their a tad bit different.  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of ONOES nor do I make anyprofit off of this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

True to his words within a few days the chief had lumped Ana and Brandon together to get started.

"I can't do this Brandon I mean I've spent a lot of time trying to FORGET about this man. Now you expect me to think about him twenty four seven?" Questioned Anastasia she wasn't very sure about accepting this role anymore it didn't seem like a choice that would benefit her down the line.

Brandon didn't respond to her right away because he was driving. The Chief wanted them to start up ASAP and what better place to start then Westin Hills? Where they had been secretly hoarding "Freddy's kids" for a while now just to keep the rest of the town at ease. "Yes you can, we're going to find out what's going on together so stop worrying." he finally replied a sugar coated smile on his face.

Ana looked the man over then slapped him right in the shoulder. "Your so full of shit!" she laughed and he joined in.

"Ow! Alright, alright you got me. Sheesh." they laughed again and continued to do so as their police car turned into the lot of Westin hills ; it was a pretty large facility covered up by thick greenery and large trees. When the kids of Springwood were constantly 'haunted' by these dreams they were sent here and labeled "Freddy's kids" they wouldn't be allowed to leave nor were they allowed to have any contact with friends, to the people of the outside world it would seem like that they disappeared or moved away.

Anastasia grew quiet staring at the eerie town asylum, she had a bad feeling about this but didn't say a word. When they parked and hopped out of the vehicle both officers exchanged looks of understanding before entering, this was going to be their new job for a while now that meant: No more day time naps, chucking paper balls, or jokes by the water fountain that was attached to the wall by the bathroom back at the office.

It was About time the duo went on an _adventure_.

"Yeah, I'm officer Davidson and this is officer Flynn." Brandon began his introduction directed towards the large woman sitting at the main desk, she looked up saying nothing. Just staring and chomping greedily on a piece of pasty mint flavored gum. "We're here for Freddy's Kids." he continued in a low whisper ignoring the rude and disgusting noises that came from her mouth trying very hard to talk over them.

"Yeah? Down the hall to the left sweet cheeks" she pointed pass her own desk towards a long narrow hallway.

"Uh thanks." without a moments more hesitation he follows her direction 'Down the hall and to the left' Ana trailing closely behind him.

_'This place reminds me of a hospital._' she thinks biting the skin from her chapped bottom lip.

For safety reasons they kept the kids at the back of the building it wasn't a huge space but it was big enough to keep a group, there were many rooms and a big living space to which the hall had lead them. A few kids were lounging about, staring mindlessly at the television screen that was hung up high on the wall before them. Some of them looked tired like they didn't get any sleep at all Ana couldn't help but yawn at the sight of their darkly rimmed eyes.

"Can I help you two?" A woman's voice questioned from behind causing them both to turn.

"Are you in charge here?" Asked Brandon to which the woman in the lab coat replied. "Of course, What can I do for you?"Both officers pulled out their badges and held them out for her to see. "I'm Brandon Davidson and this is Anastasia Flynn. We're here to question the kids and you if possible." Her face hardened.

"Question them? About what might I ask." The man stuffed his badge back into his pocket before he spoke again. "There's been an uproar of questionable claims and murders, but the only name we got to go by is **'Krueger**' ...so we need to know everything we can in order to end this bastards reign of terror."

The woman pursed her lips together tightly. "That's idiotic, this _'thing'_ isnt real he's just some monster they've all thought up together."

"No, he's real!"

All three adults glance up to see a young man before them, he was rather tall skinny with empty eyes and flat jet black hair.

"Jacob go back inside, I'm talking with the adults." The woman seemed pretty annoyed but Jacob completely blew her off his attention was focused on the other two. "He's real, I know it. Every time I close my eyes I can see him." he took a step closer. "I try so hard to stay awake but it gets harder and harder ...I feel like even when I'm awake Freddy can get me...and that song"

"What song?" Brandon asked which the care taker replied "Oh it's just some jingle they claim to hear when-" To her and pretty much everyones surprise Ana began reciting:

_**"One two Freddy's coming for you, Three four you better lock your door. Five six grab your crusavix."**_

The long stretch lights above their heads began to flicker ominously and the children of the other room started to gather wondering what had happen to the electricity.

_**"Seven eight stay up late.. -"**_

"You know what that song means?" Jacob stood right next to Ana and whispered practically kissing the shell of her ear as he did. She shook her head, "It means he's coming, he does these things to mess with you..." his pale face twisted with fear. "And you've all been seeing and hearing these horrible things?"

Brandon motioned towards the group of minors who all nodded "And they keep us locked in here like damned animals because of it." A heavy dark skin boy spoke up, he might have been ten or eleven years of age everyone else in the group agreed and began chattering away.

"Alright I've heard enough! All of you back to your rooms! Honestly like I have time to waste on childish foolery.." She clapped her hands loudly to cut off all other background conversation and didn't speak again until it was quiet. "As for you officer I think you should go."

"I don't think so." Ana folded her arms. "Were not leaving until we question those kids." The woman groaned clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"You can question one of them, I don't need the whole group spooked"

"Thank you, We'll take Jacob here then. Is there somewhere private for us to talk?" The male officer just really wanted to get the hell out of here.

"We can talk in my room" suggested the boy and they all agreed following him.

**Five**

"Sorry for the mess, I haven't had any guest." Jacob sarcasticly mumbled tossing a pile of clothes from the floor to the twin size bed that was pushed up against a dirty white wall where he sat slouched.

"Its fine, your rooms cleaner them my whole house." Brandon joked but no one laughed so he trailed off embarrassed.

"Tell me, when did these nightmares start?" Anastasia jumped right in wasting no time.

"I've been having them as long as I could remember, Before I was born my parents lived in Springwood but my dad died and my mom just couldn't stay so we moved. Even though I'd never been here I kept having these nightmares about this place..my mom sent me to live with my grand parents and eventually they sent me to Westin." he sighed an rubbed the back of his head.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your father die?" she questioned leaning forward in the hard metal chair.

"He died in a car accident"

Ana raised an eyebrow curiously. "You know this for sure?"

"That's what they told me" he replied slightly irritated by her suspicion.

"Who told you that?"

"My grand parents" Brandon looked back and forth between his partner and the kid like he was watching a tennis match saying nothing because he simply figured she had it covered.

"Well do you know any details...?"

"No, Officer what does this have to do with Freddy Krueger anyway?" Jacob raised an curious eyebrow.

"I just want to know... Maybe we can find out why he's haunting you all." her voice became low.

"Us all." he corrected.

"Excuse me?" she tilted her head.

"You said 'You all', but your having the dreams too so it's 'Us all" The young mans words and dark eyes pierced into her like sharp wanted to deny it at first but she felt as if she was among someone who understood her situation from first hand experience.

"Your right, Freddy's in my dreams too. Every night I'm afraid to close my eyes because when I do he's right there trying to hurt me"

Jacob knew exactly what that felt like, he lowered his head and stared at his knees.

"I need to know why this is happening and how so we can catch him. That way you guys can go home and go to school, see your families and friends again.." softly she touched his shoulder making him look up.

"wouldn't you like to have a good nights sleep for once?"

Outside of the young teens room stood the woman from earlier;

Her name was Christine Williams and she was obviously the main if not the only care taker of 'Freddy's Kids'. Suspicious of the officers real intentions she'd been listening to their conversation for something, anything that would grab her attention and she heard it. Quickly she makes a beeline to her office and sits down at the computer typing furiously for several minutes, Until stopping to stare deeply onto the monitor at a blurry image.

The picture was of a girl with wild curly hair and hazel eyes..according to the information below she was checked into Westin hills but was allowed out months later for loss of symptoms...her name of course-

"Anastasia Flynn, Yes I'll be readmitting her right away" Ms, Williams barks into the phone before hanging it up.

"Well Jacob, I don't expect to catch him in one go but if we keep working on it I'm sure we can change things." Ana smiles standing up to stretch out a bit Brandon did the same. They had gotten some good information about Freddy; A solid description, his dream abilities, and even a slight idea on his motives.

"Are you going to come back tomorrow Ana?" Jacob asked it sounded like he didn't want them to leave.

"No need, will be staying with us. As for you Mr. Davidson I'm going to have to ask that you leave once more." Christine stood menacingly at the door with two large men dressed in white coats next to her just in case the woman tried to resist.

Brandon jumped in front of his partner with arms spread heroically "What are you talking about? You cant just keep her here" his voice was stern but appropriate.

"I'm a grown woman for pete sake you have no control over me." Ana made a move to shuffle past them all but one of the men grabbed her arms an held her there right up against the wall.

"Your absolutely right Ms, Flynn but here you are a patient old or young." Christine snapped her long boney fingers and the two lackey's quickly whisked her away no matter how much she kicked and fought they were just too big.

"Brandon! Brandon! Please..! Go get Joey! Tell some one please!" The woman screamed for her partner but he was powerless, This was how Springwood operated now..these were the precautions they needed to take against Freddy. Anastasia's screams were frightening you could hear her struggling to get free, her fight against the two gigantic men..but no one could do a thing.

The kids including Jacob slinked into their cold rooms and closed the door as Mrs, Williams directed Officer Brandon to the exit. "Have a nice day officer.

With little to no effort Ana was laid out on a long bed with white sheets, her captors had bound down her arms and legs and were now about to inject something into her..she became frantic again. "Wh-what is that? Tell me!"

"Just a little something to help you get some** rest**, so you'll calm down ok." the man replied, her face dropped she'd rather it be poison anything but that...

"No! NO! your going to kill me! Don't! No!" her plees were was already starting to feel drousy when the men confiscated whatever she had on person and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Five

'Plip' 'Plip' 'Plip'

The sound of dripping echoed in the distance causing Anastasia to stir awake awkwardly, everything else was dead silent which made the noise stereo loud.

Slowly and carefully she peeled herself from her resting place on a plastic covered mattress, The material clinging to her damp skin for dear life.

Ana stands to her bare feet and glances from left to right eyes soaking in the darkness of every corner..It was always this room; The mattress, The cardboard box, The dusty lamp that flickered from time to time.

She rubs her arm feeling a chill reck her body, Everything around her is wet, dripping, Slick.. She can feel it on the floor between her toes..God it smelt like moldy death.

'Plip plip plip'

It falls from the ceiling and onto her forehead Anastasia scrambles around for that lamp her hands skimming all over...But it didn't take long this horrid room was etched into her brain forever. The old light fixture always sat a few feet away from the bed sometimes it would be on other times not...The young officer crouched down resting her slippery hands on it..she feels for the cord and tugs on it twice: Suddently,The room lights up right away a burst of bright light blinding her sending her backwards onto the floor eyes squeezed shut. Ana groans at her own stupidity and a rolls her shoulders to sooth the minor pain, she shakes off a premature headache and opens her eyes.

They stay that way, Wide gawking at the wall above.

A long thick tube hangs down above her, Wrapped around beams and cut like party streamers, Pieces of flesh still stuck to it..Acidic liquid dripping down onto the floor around her. Flynn lets out a yelp and throws herself backwards covering her nose and mouth this stuff wasn't water it was blood.

Blood on her face, Body and in her hair she screams and thrashes trying to get the thick liquid off of her but it soaks everything.

More body parts decorated the other walls like Christmas, A pair of lungs and a few tiny fingers dressed by clumps of brown hair that was balled up without a care. Ana tried to calm herself but she was breathing fast, hyperventilating almost.

This was a dream!

It had to be...

A dream like all the rest. Maybe if she calmed down and focused on waking up..she could get out of this.

"This isn't real." Anastasia props herself up on the shadowed mattress and lays on her side ignoring the blood that ran along the plastic towards her body..

She layed there and repeated quietly. "This isn't real, This isn't real." her hazel eyes close for a moment and embrace the dark silence.

'Plip, Plip, plip, Huu..'

Was that someone...Breathing?

Her eyes shoot open and feast on the sight before her; The relaxed face of a man and his body lays before her he looked skinny and rather short but his skin and face were dotted red and a unconscious smirk tugs at the corner of his lips.

The man was sound asleep snoring softly his arms wrapped around a small bundle. Bravely The female officer moves closer to him..trying to get a better look at what it was..

The plastic crinkle.

He opens his eyes.

She screams.

(break)

Brandon takes off his uniform cap and tosses it at the coat hanger by the door. "Chief! Chief!" he bobs through the crowd of other officers and runs to his bosses room. "Excuse me! sorry! Chief!" the young man practically flies through the door slamming it shut behind him...breath heavy. "Chief.."

"Dammit Davidson what's the matter? Why are you yelling?" he stands a look of worry on his face.

"Sir we went to visit Freddy's kids like you said and now they won't let Anastasia go."

Distress expression on the older and face melted away with relief. "Is that all?"

"Excuse me sir? What do you mean is that all? The basically kidnapped her." Officer Davidson choked out.

The Chief sat back down in his chair and shrugged his employee off. "I told them to keep her, You didn't think I was serious about you two forming a nightmare patrol bullshit team did you?" he shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever that thing is, that mental disease..it's killing people...and she's infected."

Brandon couldn't believe his ears, he shot up and slammed his hands down on the desk. "What? Infected? We've worked here together for years! And she needs help! Alot of people need help!...Our duty is to protect?"

"I am protecting! From these ...these sickos! Trust me, I know what I'm doing..and if you want to keep your job." he let the word roll off his tongue mockingly. "You'll wise up get over a sick old friend. Now get out of my office."

(break)

What could Brandon do? Maybe go and let Joey's babysitter know..Even let the boy live with him until everything was cleared up.

Yeah, Anastasia would care more about having her son safe then getting out of there he was sure..The police officer pulls a left down the infamous Elm st he hated just driving through here with that creepy ass house looming across the street as he parked in front of his partners house and hopped out of the car. Hopefully this would convince her to move far away or..Atleast to the next block over.

'Ding Dong'

"Who is it?" A small voice squeaks from behind the door followed by an raspier voice scolding the child for coming to the door. "Who is it?"

"Eh it's me Brandon, Ah Brandon Davidson I'm Anastasia's partner at work."

The old door creeks open and an older strict looking woman; Mrs, Manning gives him a look. "Ms Flynn hasn't arrived home yet, Of your here to see her." she began, Stepping to the side to let him in.

Joey jumps into the mans arms hugging him tightly. "Hey Brandon!"

The officer gives the boy a week smile. "Hey Jo Jo..and yes Mrs, Manning I know..it's just that there's been-"

"Anastasia is having dinner with a few girlfriends after this ..Roberta its nothing to worry about." A familiar voice interrupts; Marvin makes his way down the stairs holding a transformers Bookbag over his shoulder and a small blue coat. "She didn't tell you Brandon?"

Davidson narrows his eyes but plays along none the less. "No..She didn't I thought she'd be back by now."

"You know..Women." The other man shrugged. "But hey I got to get going...Son put your coat on and get in the car alright?"

Joey cheerfully obeys and after getting paid Ms,Manning see's herself out.

"Look Brandon..I know your trying to help." Marvin pat him on the shoulder. "But just forget this ever happened and mind your business okay." he hands him the keys and also shows himself out.

Brandon found himself yet again at aloss for words.

But he wouldn't give up on his friend, he would help her and beat Freddy.

He wouldn't forget.


End file.
